The present invention relates to a built-up spinning top, and more particularly to a spinning top assembled from a plurality of flat pieces for a user to spin it either with fingers or with the help of an ejecting platform and a push member.
Generally, a built-up toy includes a plurality of flat parts that are initially formed on a board structure by stamping and can be separated from the board structure one by one to assemble into a desired toy by engaging slits preformed thereon with one another.
Most currently commercially available built-up toys are designed to construct only stationary and monotonous animals, plants, articles, etc., such as dinosaurs, dolls, and furniture. These built-up toys provide only still models and are therefore less interesting and attractive for play.
It is therefore desirable to develop a built-up toy that provides interesting and dynamic effect.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a spinning top built up from a plurality of flat pieces. The flat pieces before being used to assemble the spinning toy are detachably connected to a flat board. A player may rotate the assembled spinning top with fingers or with the help of an ejecting platform and a hand-operated push member.
To achieve the above and other objects, the built-up spinning top of the present invention includes a cross-shaped central shaft formed from two axially intersected shaft members, and at least a large and a small disc member sequentially mounted on the central shaft from top to bottom.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the spinning top further includes a median disc member above the large disc member, an upper gear member located between the median and the large disc members, a lower gear member located between the large and the small disc members. The upper gear member has a diameter smaller than those of the median and the large disc members, so that an annular receiving space is formed around the upper gear member between the median and the large disc members. The spinning top may be positioned on an ejecting platform with the receiving space engaging with a sliding way on the ejecting platform and the upper gear member meshing with a toothed edge of a sliding way. A player may engage a push member with an upper end of the spinning top to rotate the latter along the sliding way and finally eject the spinning top from the ejecting platform to spin it on a flat plane.